A Vacant Expression
by TheIntendedMrsMalfoy
Summary: Harry has ADD and has blank moments. How will this affect his life at Hogwarts? Will he make the same friends or will his circumstances change all of that? Is an AU, Rated T for now, but once he's older will be Rated M for SLASH - be warned!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first ever Fanfiction and it's is one of those cliché stories, but with a twist. The story is mostly based around the things said in the books, but there will be quotes from the films too. Hope you enjoy and Review! Subscribe! Merci beaucoup

No one had noticed before. Harry Potter had always been a small boy; 'shy' his teachers called him. No one had noticed that he spaced out or didn't seem to be listening – why should they? He had always seemed that way and his guardians insisted that it was perfectly normal.

So, when a half-giant named Hagrid told Harry Potter that he was a wizard it was to be expected that he would be ecstatic and curious about this new world. Instead, Hagrid was met with a vacant expression as if he had not been heard.  
>"Yer a wizard Harry"<br>A blank look was on the face of the small 11 year old.  
>"Harry? Yer a wizard"<p>

When no reply was made Hagrid took the silence as shock and proceeded on by passing over the Hogwarts letter with a beaming smile on his face. As the half-giant enthused over Dumbledore and Harry's parents the young boy didn't seem to take much notice.

Once the soliloquy had ended, Harry's whole countenance changed. The boy's face became lifelike and animated and he opened the letter in his hand. After reading its contents he looked up at Hagrid,  
>"Magic?" He asked,<br>"Magic exists?"

A dumbfounded look appeared on Hagrids face,  
>"'Arry, I've been talkin' t'yer 'bout magic since I've been 'ere" he said.<p>

Harry did not seem too fazed by his own unawareness and smiled serenely,  
>"Oh, wow how lovely" he proclaimed.<p>

…

When Harry was left in Kings Cross station, he did not seem too perturbed. When he followed the troupe of red-heads through the magical barrier, he simply smiled. When he entered and empty carriage and sat down, he merely stared out the window with a glazed look on his face.

The door of the compartment slid open and one of the red-heads from before came in.  
>"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full"<br>There came no reply from the black haired boy and so the red-head took it as his cue to take the seat .  
>"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" he said.<br>Yet again he was met by no reply.  
>Disgruntled, Ron sat back and stared out the window.<p>

After a further 5 minutes of silence, Ron was obviously feeling awkward. He kept glancing across at the silent boy whilst fidgeting the entire time.  
>"Right, well, I'd best be off" he muttered, "someone else I've got to…er….speak to"<br>With that he hurriedly exited the compartment in the hope of finding a more talkative companion.

When Harry Potter came out of his trance, not 2 minutes later, he did not even notice that someone else had been with him.  
>Yet again, the compartment door opened, but this time Harry noticed. A blond boy entered.<br>"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said with a commanding air about his voice. A hand was offered to Harry, which Harry took and shook firmly.  
>"You are Harry Potter, correct?" Draco asked imperiously.<br>"Oh, yes I am" Harry replied, "How do you know me?" he asked inquisitively.

Draco's composure slipped slightly as he spluttered "How do I know you?! How could I not know you?!"  
>Once he realised what he had said he quickly schooled his expression, "I wanted to make your acquaintance before you meet the wrong sort" he professed.<p>

Harry looked slightly confused at this, but answered nonetheless, "Well, it's nice to meet you Draco, but I must ask how you know my name?"  
>"You're famous in the wizarding world Harry" Draco exclaimed.<br>"Oh really, I didn't know… whatever for?" Harry replied  
>Seizing the opportunity to talk, Draco proceeded to tell Harry of his defeat of a 'Dark Lord' who had killed many people.<p>

Harry was a bit at a loss at this proclamation, but took it in his stride and simply thought that there were many things he wouldn't know in this new world and rationalised that he couldn't be blamed for that.

After the subject had been discussed, Draco told Harry all about Hogwarts and what was to be expected of him there.

"Of course, I'll be sorted into Slytherin" Draco said "What about yourself?"  
>This was one of the things that Harry had heard from Hagrid when they made their trip to Diagon Alley, so he could answer this.<br>"I am not too sure to be honest" he said "they all sound good to me, but I don't feel that Gryffindor would be a good suit for me as I'm not very impulsive"  
>"Oh no definitely not!" Draco exclaimed. "Gryffindor house is for the foolish my father says. No you seem more of a Slytherin to me"<br>"I'm looking forward to it" Harry said with a smile on his face, his emerald eyes sparkling with anticipation.

….

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall read out.  
>The whole hall went silent in a second. No movement came from the group of First years occurred though.<br>"Harry Potter?" was repeated again.  
>The boy standing next to Harry by the name of Blaise Zabini who had been introduced by Draco on the boat ride over, elbowed Harry and whispered<br>"That's you, you idiot. Hurry up and get up there!"  
>The blank look that had graced Harrys face not a second before was gone and he looked around surprised.<br>"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He replied  
>"McGonagall called your name!" Blaise exclaimed.<br>"Oh, right" Harry said unfazed.

He stepped up to the stool next to the Professor.  
>"Ah, Harry. There you are" She said, "Hurry up and sit down please"<br>He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

'_Ah, Mr Potter' A voice in his head said. Harry was slightly perplexed, but sat still waiting for something to happen. 'Let me see' It said 'A good mind, but Ravenclaw is not for you…. Gryffindor is a no – you are not compulsive enough….' It deliberated for a while 'Yes, I think I know where you belong…._

"SLYTHERIN"

The murmurs which were rife throughout the hall whilst the hat had been deliberating immediately disappeared. The silence was overbearing as Harry stood up and made his way over to the table decked out in green and silver.

Anyone who had looked at the Headmasters face would have seen a look of total shock before it morphed into one of curiosity. The clapping was started by Draco and quickly the rest of Slytherin joined in. the other houses were in uproar, particularly the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley was staring at Harry with a shocked look on his face, but which then changed into one of intense disgust.

Harry sat down next to Draco and once the sorting had ended, began to tuck in to the multitude of different foods which were covering the table. Many curious looks were thrown his by by the Slytherins and one Professor with lank black hair sitting up at head table seemed very interested.

"Who is that man?" Harry asked Draco, pointing at the Professor  
>"That's our Head of House, Professor Snape. He's my Godfather" Draco told him. "He might seem a bit strict to start with, but he's a great man" he added.<br>Harry nodded with an interested look on his face.

Later on Harrys sank into bed, happy and excited for the next day. It would be an interesting year with his new friends beside him.

A.N: Woo, first chapter done… do tell me what you think and give any ideas for the story to come!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Can't believe I already have followers – thank you all so much! Enjoy and don't forget to review

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity" Snape said softly  
>Draco glanced at Harry who was sitting next to him with a tranquil expression on his face.<p>

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" Snape started, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach". At these words his dark stare swept over the half of the room containing Gryffindors; they shrank into their seats.  
>After a moment of oppressive silence he barked out "Well get to it! Instructions on the board"<br>Stools were hurriedly pushed back and the group of first years all crowded to the potions cupboard in the corner of the room.

When Draco returned to his seat he saw Harry still sitting there. With a glance around to make sure no one had noticed he hastily prodded him in the side  
>"Harry, get a move on!" he whispered urgently<br>"Hmm?" came the unintelligible reply  
>"C'mon, Snape will take points" Draco persisted<br>"Don't be ridiculous Draco" Blaise, who had returned to his seat, drolly retorted "Snape never takes points off his Slytherins"  
>"Well, we don't want there to be a first! Especially on the first day of classes!" Draco insisted<br>"So, guys, what are we doing?" Harry asked serenely  
>He was met by two incredulous stares.<br>"Weren't you listening?!" Blaise exclaimed  
>"Shh, we don't want Snape to hear!" Draco said worriedly.<br>But it was too late for that, as the man swept over to them  
>"What don't you want me to hear?" he inquired smoothly<br>"Erm, nothing sir" Blaise replied uncomfortably  
>"Oh, but surely you wouldn't want to hide anything from me would you, Zabini" Snape purred, "especially when this is your first day of classes"<p>

After a small pause Harry came to the rescue  
>"Oh I'm sorry sir, its all my fault" he said "You see, as I don't know much about the wizarding world, Draco was worried that I'll fall behind"<br>"Well, Mr Potter, thank you for that enlightening piece of news. It is very kind of Draco to be looking after his own" Snape replied whilst pinning Draco with a piercing stare.  
>"Yes sir" Harry smiled.<p>

With this, Snape swept away and two of the three breathed a sigh of relief.

"But seriously Harry" Draco said after a moment, "why weren't you listening?"  
>"Hmm.. I'm not sure.. I faze out a little every so often I guess" He said with a pleasant look on his face.<br>Draco let this go without any more interrogation, but stared at Harry with a shrewd look on his face.  
>"Haven't you every got that habit checked out?" Blaise asked with a puzzled look on his face.<br>"Oh no" Harry answered "I'm not too bothered by it actually"  
>With this passing comment the two boys exchanged a look of confusion and promised themselves they would look into this more.<p>

…..

When they left the Potions classroom, Harry was stopped by a girl with extremely busy hair  
>"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You're Harry Potter, i ve read so much about you. I'm a muggle-born you see and I was just so interested by everything. I'm in Ravenclaw you see – "<br>Draco cut her off with a sneer marring his features  
>"Lets go Harry. She's just a <em>mudblood<em>" he said  
>Hermione looked hurt at this and her lip trembled.<br>"Don't be silly Draco" Harry said kindly "It's lovely to meet you Hermione, perhaps you'd like to accompany us to dinner" he asked.  
>"Ooh yes, I'd love to!" She exclaimed, her previous exuberance back in full force.<br>At this Draco stuck his nose in the air and flounced off.  
>"Nice one Harry" Blaise said "It's going to take some apologising for Draco to forgive the fact you undermined him"<br>Harry scoffed at this "Don't be ridiculous. Hermione seems a lovely person. He'll like her soon enough"  
>At this Hermione beamed with happiness and skipped after him as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

…..

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table with Hermione and Blaise.  
>"Honestly, Potter, what were you thinking bringing a <em>mudblood<em> to the Slytherin table!" Draco pompously said.

"Don't be silly Dray, she's fine"  
>At the nickname Draco turned slightly pink, 'hmph'ed and turned away.<br>"I can leave if you want?" Hermione said sadly  
>"Nonsense" Harry replied, "Tuck in"<p>

Albus Dumbledore sitting at the Head table breather a sigh of relief. He was worried that the power which surrounded Harry as it had with Tom Riddle would be cultivated into something bad in the presence of Slytherins. But, now Harry was friends with a muggleborn he was not too worried. There did seem something odd about the boy, but he was not prejudiced which was a relief in itself.

Professor Mcgonagall leaned over to the Headmaster saying  
>"He has a great talent in Transfiguration the boy. Inherited from James I think"<br>"Ah, so he is doing well then?" Dumbledore questioned  
>"Why yes" Professor Flitwick squeaked "Once I got him to pay attention he managed to float his feather with ease. Like the Granger girl"<br>"Getting him to pay attention?" Dumbledore said looking confused "Wasn't he already"  
>"Oh yes, that happened in my class too" Professor Spout added "Right little dreamer you've got there. Sweet little boy he is too"<br>Dumbledore looked curiously at Harry at this piece of news, but brushed it off with a benign smile on his face.

….

A.N: Right so next chapter is Halloween night! Hope you've liked it so far. Review and Follow!


End file.
